


The real hero

by Lord_of_comms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Monsters, no sunshine, psychiatry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_comms/pseuds/Lord_of_comms
Summary: There was only one green light in the small room. The shape of a young woman kneeling at the cold wall, fingers trembling while drawing a sad picture with an almost broken pencil. She was hunted and stressed but focused on her work, willing to make it exact and precise despite the fact her fingers didn't support her efforts.The hatch of the door in her back opened, two attentive eyes checking the current state of the subject, making sure nothing else was happening beside the painting.The woman's breath was pressed and painful but she wasn't screaming or complaining, she knew here she was safe. Safe from the monster, it couldn't come here to hunt or mock here anymore....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be different from the whole sunshine and rainbow scenario. After watching parts of the last season of the show I realized that Lena Luthor seems to be the only one having balls and I'm not agreeing that any action of Supergirl right and wrong can be justified with the argument of being a superhero. Lena is an underestimated character who should have realized who Kara really is a long time ago with being so smart. The more this charade is going on the more unreliable it becomes. 
> 
> Think of it: Lena is the one being betrayed, lied and suffering which makes me think about the question: Who is the real monster?
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. No beta all mistakes belong to me. If you don't like, simply don't read it!!

Chapter 1 - Kill the monster

 

There was only one green light in the small room. The shape of a young woman kneeling at the cold wall, fingers trembling while drawing a sad picture with an almost broken pencil. She was hunted and stressed but focused on her work, willing to make it exact and precise despite the fact her fingers didn't support her efforts.

 

The hatch of the door in her back opened, two attentive eyes checking the current state of the subject, making sure nothing else was happening beside the painting.

 

The woman's breath was pressed and painful but she wasn't screaming or complaining, she knew here she was safe. Safe from the monster, it couldn't come here to hunt or mock here anymore.

 

The hatch closed after a regular check, the sound of footsteps moved down the corridor and finally vanished.

 

…

 

Next morning Dr. Eliza Danvers was meeting with the responsible psychotherapist at his office.

 

Dr. Mark Schwan offered a seat in a friendly manner, rising up hope of the Dr. Danvers, but when placing himself on opposite side of the desk, his face become stoic and cold.

 

“I am afraid Dr. Danvers but you came all the way for nothing. You request to see patient 065 is denied. I cannot let you see her, also for myself I have reservation to let anyone near her. Ms. Luthor had given strict orders, especially towards your family for unknown reasons. And to be honest, in her current condition, including the hallucinations and conniptions there is no medical base or reason to jeopardize the progress we made.”

 

Eliza sighed. “Dr. Schwan. Lillian Luthor is a criminal in jail. She never cared for her daughter. She shouldn't be the one deciding...”

 

Dr. Schwan rose his hand when making clear. “Lillian Luthor is the only relative and so the person of responsible and authority for anything concerning her daughter while her treatment here. She may be sentenced for crime but there is no doubt about her clear mental state what qualifies her to make decisions for her daughter.”

 

“But she's not acting in the interests of her daughter...” Eliza objected and pointing out. “She just using the power and opportunity to control her and also the company formerly lead by her son who is sentenced to spend his time in a psychiatric hospital because of insanity by the way. What's happening now is a revenge for being imprisoned by her daughter....and not to mention....”

 

The psychotherapist stood. “Enough Dr. Danvers. The orders and requests by Lillian Luthor have given so many benefits and improvements in her healing process since she is here with us. I am pretty sure Mrs. Luthor knows best what's really good and healthy for recovery. For example, even the constructural changes with lead walls or installing the green lights into her room, we did after suggested by her former therapist, had immense positive effects I couldn't explain. All this is supported by Mrs. Luthor so I am sure she knows what she is doing.

 

And I am sure you'll understand and agree that we all should act in the best interests of the patient. So leave and let us do our job, and please no more requests. Also if you tell anyone about Miss Luthor's stay in our institution or this is going public, you will have to deal with Lillian Luthor's lawyers and the ones of this institution. This is top-secret and I was wondering how you could find out about this anyway when I read your request. The only reason I granted you this meeting is the fact you are one of the well-recognized scientists in bio-engineering with your reputation in this country...Have a good day..”

 

…

 

“Mom?” Alex greeted her mother when she entered the main hall of DEO commanding center. Eliza forced a weak smile towards her eldest daughter when approaching but didn't answered when seeing her other daughter coming along the way to say Hello to her adoptive mother.

 

“Eliza...” Kara beamed. “How are you? I didn't know you are here in the city, you should called before...” then hugged her tightly before adjusting her cape again.

 

“Well it was spontaneous, I was near so I thought I could take the chance to see my daughters...” she laughed...”Or do I need a special reason?”

 

Kara wagged her head. “Of course not.”

 

“So how are you doing, honey?” Eliza came strict to the point, forcing another smile.

 

Kara sheepishly tapped along her cape, eyes focused at the ground. “I am fine...you know I am OK.” before turning up again to announced more confident. “ I met Lucy a few days ago and ..” she looked around several time then started whispering. “..she was really nice, I never recognized it...we are going on a date tomorrow....” a short giggling followed after the confession.

 

In her back Alex made a sad face but Eliza played along remained cool, asking. “Oh congratulations honey...but Lucy? Lucy Lane? Do you think its a good idea? I mean so soon?”

 

Kara reacted angry although her adopted mother had been asking in a concerned normal way. “ **Why not?** Lena made clear she doesn't want to see me anymore, she never answered my calls and went on an extensive holiday.” Now Kara's face was stern, out of emotion, her words were hard and cold.

 

“Darling, you just have to give her time to process everything. You were keeping your secret for so long and you were friends for almost 2 years...before you...”

 

“ **Eliza stop!** ” Supergirl ordered then lowered her voice again. “You have no idea how much she hurt me. She lied to me about kryptonite and if she really had loved me... then she would have reacted different!”

 

Eliza knew there would be no chance to reach Kara when being in this state so she gave in, sighting. “OK honey, your choice..whatever makes you happy.” she gave a fake smile then she turned to her oldest. “Alex do you have a moment? I would like to tell you about the science project I am going to present next.”

 

Alex nodded. “Sure mum, we can go into the cafeteria, I have a short break, now..” knowing her mother wants to chat in privacy.

 

Kara waved them off, muttering. “Science stuff, so boring.. Have fun...” she shot a Eliza a warm smile before she went back to the command center. “We see later?”

 

“Sure honey.” Eliza gave back the warm smile.

 

When turning around the corner and passing the security lock, Eliza worriedly said. “Alex.. You have to prevent it!”

 

…

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

The young woman was sitting calmly, admiring her perfect work.

 

The wall was painted with the form of an evil creature similar to a fairy tale, wearing a long cloak. The body full of thorns, the face a visage with a diabolic smile completed by shattered bloody glasses, long scruffy locking hair falling down along the shape.

 

Lena smiled, this was the monster and the monster couldn't come here.

 

The monster couldn't pass the magic green barrier.

 

She was happy for a moment, smiled before starting to cry. She looked at her hand seeing the pencil when its suddenly magically turned into a dagger before her eyes. She screamed and squealed.

 

“ **Kill the monster! Kill it!** ” she stabbed the dagger into the wall over and over again.

 

A few seconds later the door in her back opened and two nurses hurried into the room, holding Lena down while she screamed and cried to let the doctor who followed immediately fill his syringe.

 

“We shouldn't give her a pencil again...” One of the men moaned when Lena started to kick the men while struggling desperately.

 

“Shut up and take her to isolation chamber.” the doctor ordered annoyed. “...and then clean up the wall of this shit again!”

...

_Notes:_

_Well if I am continuing this, I planned to do a session between Lena and her therapist next chapter._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - How do we got here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the time to continue this and have a few ideas in my mind. If you like then read ;)
> 
> Lena is starting her talk therapy, Alex and Eliza make plans.
> 
> Remember: English is not my mother tongue. No beta all mistakes belong to me.

“So how are you feeling today Lena?” Dr. Swan asked friendly.

 

Lena sat in the opposite sit of the room, chair turned to face the window, her seat taken to allow a perfect view in the large gardens outside.

 

The doctor, already used to the stoic silent behavior patiently waited for an answer.

 

“I'm OK...I think.” finally followed after the awkward pause.

 

Swan shifted. “That's good to hear Lena. I'm glad you're clear and decided to take your medicine voluntary again.” he sighed once. “Lena... Would you mind to turn around and look into my face while we're talking?”

 

“No.” the answer was cold and sad.

 

“Ok. As you wish...” he dropped his pen next to the papers, leaning back into his chair cozily.

 

He knew this was going for longer with less results expected, but in talk therapy each simple short step was better than nothing.

 

His mind went back to the day when the young Luthor came to this institution, the condition she had been in and her screams. All happened quickly, first he thought it was a joke when he received the call at home, the nurse telling him somebody important/top secret was coming and his present was needed at all costs. The paramedics delivering had been discreet and been paid later well for sure to keep their mouths shut about the crazy view experienced when founding the billionaire in her penthouse. The young woman had been taken to hospital first when her secretary called for emergency after she discovered her boss, self-injuring and drunk in a demolished luxury apartment, walls filled with one simple sentence and strange drawings. After stabilizing Lena in National hospital, the Luthor lawyers had stepped in and had rushed to take the young heir quickly to his institution to avoid any further scandal. Of course he kept up with the news, knowing exactly about the fate concerning the elder brother Lex and his insanity to kill not only superman, the hero of Metropolis. First he thought of a degenerating, heritable mental illness, existing in the Luthor family. Especially including the current crimes done by Lilian Luthor, he thought of one of those sick family diseases but after receiving the medical papers and the information about the adoption of Lena, it made a difference. In the beginning he would have diagnosed paranoid personality disorder combined with schizophrenia. Things he had already seen to often and when he made up his mind on this special case, it had seemed easy.

 

A few pills each day to keep the patient calm and stable followed by a long term treatment in a safe environment for the rest of the woman's life. Simple solution to keep potential delinquents out of society. This establishment had a long and fruitful history also a good name to rich families living on north American continent. Unpleasant family-members could have a long (private) life, well treated and unseen by the rest of the word.

 

The official news for disappearing were a withdrawal because of stress and death threats for her own live too often which made the young heir to go on an extended holiday. Luther Corp was lead by the trusted lawyers of the Luthor family, no doubt highly influenced by Lilian who was currently residing in a high-security wing.

 

But Lena Luthor was no ordinary case. Her responding to the dose of antidepressants and psychotropic drugs to suppress hallucinations only worked limited. The effects of medics was mostly restricted to an improvement in mood and more stable sleep cycles. The occurrence of hallucinations had become less but were still a problem, they could only be prevented totally by sedating the resisting woman in the beginning. The former CEO also repeated her strange drawings making it necessary to paint the walls of her rooms over and over again. From where she always got the pens was a mystery to him.

 

More effective had been the implementations of Lena's former therapist and Lilian Luther's suggestion for the room /cell to make her daughter feel safe. He had no idea about the magic healing power of lead or the strange green lights, but perhaps he should keep it in mind for later testing with other residents.

 

Lena's reaction to this changes had been more than visible, she may still have attacks and episodes, but strangely the woman felt protected by it.

 

The more time he spend with Lena, the longer she was here now, he moved into another direction of diagnostic. Including the information of adoption, the stressful lifestyle and immense pressure being the successful CEO of L Corp in a men dominated commercial world with addition of personal calamities and alcohol abuse could point out to a Psychosis as a result of severe trauma and depression.

 

The young woman had clearly lost her trust, whenever they had sessions she never looked at him, she preferred to stare on a simple object or outside, totally focused as if she needed a point to calm down. The lack of trust, even to her treating doctor made the progress of talk therapy difficult. The only one she seemed to accept or confide in was her adopted mother and the former therapist Dr. Norton who visited Lena once a week. He had asked his doctor colleague for more information and medical exchange concerning his newest and now most important case, but sadly he was not allowed to witness the one hour meetings, Dr. Norton didn't want to give access and insight into his unconventional therapy methods. He was only noticing the changes in Lena's mood every time he had left. She became reserved and maybe there was a link between those visits and her worse condition ending in painting sessions or cryings. But Lilian Luther as person of responsible and authority had made her wishes and insisted that this should continue for the duration of her daughter's stay.

 

His first goal was to gain her trust in order to establish a relationship with his patient. In the next step he would try to fathom the cause of her depression. Then to define exactly which event caused the severe trauma to develop a suitable therapy measure.

 

But progress can only be achieved on the basis of trust and since her could not not be too straightforward right away, he had to start with something very low in the beginning.

 

“Lena may I ask a few questions concerning your business life?” he carefully asked.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“I'm just interested, you are one of the most successful and intelligent women.” he made a pause.

 

“Who cares?” she shot back.

 

“I care Lena and please don't answer my question with another question.”

 

“What is that supposed to help?”

 

“Please Lena, Just tell me...”

 

“Fine...” Lena finally answered but didn't move to turn around, her gaze remained fixed on the gardens. “Ask...”

 

Perhaps this was a start, Dr. Swan picked up the pencil preparing himself to take notes then began. “How was it back then when you took over the lead of Luther Corp?”

 

Lena closed her eyes remembering....

 

…

 

Eliza and Alex were sitting at the eldest Danvers couch still discussing the same topic over and over again.

 

“Honey they won't let anybody in. I already tried.” Eliza repeated.

 

“Look I don't doubt she is in a bad condition, I just don't know how to asses this information. I need to see for myself, also we both don't know what happened between those two exactly. Kara doesn't speak or doesn't want to touch the subject concerning Lena.”

 

“But she entrusted you with...”

 

“She cried to me about Lena, she was hurt and felt alone.” Alex remembered when Kara rushed into her apartment completely dissolved that night after revealing to Lena her supergirl identity. Her adopted sister cried the whole night in her arms about loosing her best friend and the love of her life. Alex had called John to cover up for supergirl duties and to patrol in city. Kara had stayed until the next morning, even missed her favorite pot stickers Alex had ordered for breakfast. She felt so sad that she even forgot to eat. She had tried to call Lena when Kara left but the CEO denied to answer.

 

Kara had tried to call Lena the next weeks everyday but she didn't respond so Kara went to L Corp building to face her in person, but when entering the lobby the security showed her out, informing her about a new established house ban. And Cat Co never saw its owner walking inside the reporting offices again. Kara waited everyday for Lena's appearance but she never came. All her orders were given to James who acted as instructed and told Kara with a heavy heart that Lena was not interested to see or to talk with her. He was part of her anger as well for keeping and sharing the secret for so long, too. Alex recalled the pain and disappointment in her sister's eyes and painfully remembered her failing in comforting Kara during the worst. Alex tried to support in telling that Lena just needs some time process and everything would be fine again, she couldn't see her little sister suffering but

when Lena withdrew from public life she also lost track on her. Then after 4 weeks, the official press announced the long vacation of the youngest Luthor. After getting the news Kara fell into a deep hole and stopped talking about Lena to anyone.

 

“I'm not happy with Lucy, yes. I have to admit I don't trust her, especially after this shit when John and myself were Imprisoned, she is a backstabber.” Alex leaned back and sank into the couch with a mourn. “But Lena rejected her, that hurt Kara so much, she even shut herself up mentally.”

 

“Do you think it's mentally healthy to console herself with Lucy?” Eliza cooked her brows starring at her daughter reproachfully. The oldest Danvers didn't approved the daughter of General Lane. Her experiences with the military had not been the best and when Lucy followed the orders of her father to arrest John and Alex without thinking, she realized she was too much involved in military structures, willing to make wrong decisions and a danger to her daughter.

 

“No of course its not. Its a bad idea I guess.” Alex had no choice than agree to her mother. 3 month had passed since Lena left and now Eliza told her about new insights on her whereabouts. ”But how did you find out about Lena's status?”

 

Her mother shook her head and breathed deeply. “To be honest, it was just a coincidence.” she leaned forward to take the tea from the coffee table and took a deep sip before continuing. “I keep eyes on Lilian in prison, whenever she gets out of custody she is a threat to both of you. I got to know that she was visited by her lawyers to take responsibility as person of authority for a relative, so I was wondering who could be this relative. It wasn't Lex so there was only one option. And someone owed me a favor...” Dr. Danvers gave a victorious smile.

 

“Mum, I never expected you to be soo...”

 

“What? So case-hardened? Oh honey there is so much you don't know about your mum... When Jeremiah and myself were young we...”

 

“Don't give me any details!” Alex grimaced. “Please don't destroy my fantasy...”

 

“Fine honey...” Eliza laughed then went serious before adding. “Those were better time for me and you father...” she locked eyes with Alex, thinking of her daughter's loss when her father didn't return home then. It had hit Alex hard and at that time she could not bring her heart to tell her the truth, that Jeremiah went away to make sure she and Kara were safe.

Alex needed a moment before to resume the topic. “Well mum tell me why do you care for Lena so much? After all that happened.”

 

“I saw it in her eyes on Thanksgiving and at Christmas. She was honest and true, she cares for Kara...”

 

“If she really cares...”

 

“No honey don't say it. Listen to a lesson of life. To love means to hurt, to protect means to destroy. The ones we love most …..we also hurt the most. Think about the secret Kara kept for so long.”

 

“Mum, you seem to forget she is also a Luthor.”

 

“Her second name may be Luthor but what I saw was different from her brother or her step mother Alex. I think she is in trouble and she needs our help. Help me, do it for Kara. She will never forgive herself if something happens to Lena, regardless of what happened between the two of them. ”

 

Alex thought for a moment then nodded and agreed with her mother. “Ok fine, first we need to find out whats really going on but **no word to Kara!** ”

 

“Agreed. But you make sure the little Lane is staying away from her as far as possible!”

 

 

 


End file.
